


Breaking a Sweat

by summoner_emily



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Armpit Fucking, Armpit Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sparring, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_emily/pseuds/summoner_emily
Summary: The dark thickets of hair in his armpits were on display every time Gladio lifted the weights. Noctis swallowed dryly. The shine in them. The way the hair was so wet….plastered almost completely to the inside of his arm—“Trying to catch flies over there?” Gladio asked, eyebrow quirked in amusement.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Breaking a Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t everyone’s thing and that’s totally okay so if armpits gross you out or something don’t read this I guess 🤷♀️ Idea came up when I just thought about how sweaty Gladio would be post-workout and the rest is history. Discord is catboynoctis#4953 if you wanna talk final fantasy shit

The gymnasium in the Citadel was rather lackluster and altogether unimpressive as far as royal gyms go. It was equipped with the standard exercise paraphernalia and aside from the Lucian crest adorning the back wall, it could easily be mistaken for just any gym on Eos. 

But for Noctis it was just a another fucking room signifying another obligation. 

Sparring with Gladio was an annoying yet essential part of Noctis’ training. Annoying mostly because he just never knew what kind of mood his Shield was going to be in that day. More often than not there were the decent sessions, in which Gladio was in a good mood and being his usual coach persona self. But it didn’t really fucking matter since Noctis just hated anything exercise-related altogether, let alone sparring.

….And then there were the really shitty sessions wherein you could tell that Gladio woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning and was hellbent on taking it out on Noctis and making not just his morning but his entire day extremely miserable. Although if you asked Gladio he’d probably just say that Noctis liked to make excuses and whine whenever he had to do anything remotely physical and….okay, that was kinda true, but still. Sure he’d rather be playing King’s Knight all day with Prompto but he could buckle down and do his princely duties when the need arose. Most of the time. 

There was also the fact that Noctis found Gladio extremely hot. 

It was something he’d tried to avoid for years. Literally years. He’d had a crush on Gladio since he could understand what crushes were and yes it was very inconvenient, but at the same time completely unavoidable as it turned out. It’s not like he was alone in it. The entire kingdom of Lucis more than likely would line up to bang his shield. But when you’re royalty nothing is truly ever yours. Not even who you can love most of the time. So Noctis just stuck to pining. 

Today he was off to the gym for another sparring session, duffel bag full of gear slung across his shoulder. He pulled out his phone once he got to the gym door to text Prompto and tell him he wouldn’t be able to talk for awhile (Prompto had been texting him for almost the entirety of the previous night about the new King’s Knight DLC), sighed, and pushed the door open. 

What Noctis immediately saw was not entirely a shock to him since he was used to Gladio’s usual workout attire however he couldn’t help but feel like this was a personal attack of some kind against him. Gladio was shirtless as usual but wearing extremely tight black shorts that only went down to his mid thigh. Add in the tattoo sleeves, the nipple and navel piercings (fairly recent yet welcome additions to his ever growing body modification collection), and the very distracting sheen of sweat coating his body and, well. 

Noctis was fucked. 

“Hey.” Gladio greeted him, both arms occupied with lifting a pair of comically large weights. 

“Hey yourself.” Noctis set his bag down and took out his usual training sword, waiting for his shield to finish up whatever workout he was doing. Only Gladio could be this energetic this early in the morning. 

The dark thickets of hair in his armpits were on display every time Gladio lifted the weights. Noctis swallowed dryly. The shine in them. The way the hair was so wet….plastered almost completely to the inside of his arm—

“Trying to catch flies over there?” Gladio asked, eyebrow quirked in amusement. 

Noctis felt his face burn bright red. He sat down against the wall and pretended to be busy with tying one of his shoes, waiting for Gladio to finish. 

….Or not. It was too quiet. Noctis was panicking and too horny to be here. “So uh…..are you gonna be done soon?” 

Gladio snorted. “Don’t fucking rush me, Princess. I got 4 more sets. You can be patient for once.” 

Noctis swallowed hard. A quiet “yeah” was all he could muster in response. 

***  
Gladio was a different person in the heat of battle. Sure, this wasn't a real battle, but the fiery look in his amber eyes was the same. Gladio fixed his gaze on Noctis as if he were an animal of prey and lunged at him with his training spear. Noctis immediately warped over him and attempted to strike him from behind but Gladio was quicker and grabbed the prince’s arm, forcing him over Gladio’s shoulder and onto the mat in front of them.

“Fuck.” Noctis wheezed, rolling onto his side. 

“Fuck is right. Get off your ass, let’s go again.” 

“Asshole.” Noctis spat and jumped back into an upright position. 

Gladio smirked and lunged for Noctis again, training spear just barely grazing the prince’s shoulder as he dodged the attack. Noctis took the opportunity to land a kick to Gladio’s side. It was something he’d never tried before, mainly because he just thought Gladio was too….meaty for it to even be effective. It connected but ultimately failed as Gladio thwarted the move and grabbed Noctis by the leg, earning a surprised yelp from him as he wobbled backwards.

“Gotta admit princess,” Gladio huffed between blows, “I didn’t expect that from you.” 

Fuck this shit, Noctis thought, pissed off from his ego being bruised over and over. He would be able to concentrate better if his shield knew how to put on clothes. Noctis was beginning to be sick of those tiny black shorts. Seriously though, who puts that on and thinks that’s okay? It’s like Gladio was trying his best to make Noctis hard and distracted. Fuming, he resumed his fighting stance again across from Gladio and waited for the strike, then warped as quickly as possible into the air, kicking Gladio in the neck with just enough force to send him teetering back in a daze. Noctis came down right on top of him, grinning from ear to ear in triumph. 

“Were you expecting that?” Noctis smirked, pinning Gladio’s arms to the mat below them. 

Gladio blinked up at him in stunned silence. The only sound in the room was their simultaneous heavy breathing. Noctis watched in delight as Gladio’s expression slowly turned into one of admiration and pride for his prince. 

“You did good.” Gladio admitted after what felt like an hour of silence. “But..”

“But?”

“Your warping still needs work. There’s always room for improvement in th—”

“Fucking Six, Gladio. Can’t you just let me have this?” Noctis rolled his eyes dramatically, trying to hide the smug grin on his face. 

“Maybe.” Gladio smirked, chest still heaving and now even more sweaty than when Noctis walked in the door. Neither of them had made any attempt to move yet and Noctis tried in vain to resist the delightful feeling of Gladio’s scalding skin against his. Their eyes met, both men trying to break away from the other’s gaze but finding it increasingly difficult to do so. Gladio blinked a few times before finally attempting to speak. 

“Noct—”

Gladio was effectively silenced by the feeling of Noctis’ lips against his own as his prince surged forward to claim them. He melted into the kiss, tongue searching his prince’s mouth eagerly before Noctis finally pulled away, lips still slightly parted and red, face flushed from lust now more than exertion. Gladio moved to a sitting position and held Noctis’ hips into place, bucking up into them and earning a loud moan from the prince. 

“Good?”

Noctis gritted his teeth. “More than good.” He leaned forward to inhale Gladio’s musky, sweat-drenched scent. He couldn’t help the wanton moan that followed, reveling in the comforting yet ultimately arousing smell of his shield. Gladio raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement at this side of the prince he’d never seen before. “Enjoying yourself, Princess?”

Noctis didn’t respond, just continued pressing his entire face into Gladio’s chest. He started kissing and licking higher up until he got to his shield’s neck, licking the sweat running down it and then onto what was pooling in his collarbones. Gladio’s eyelids fluttered shut as he succumbed to the will of his prince, feeling his mouth everywhere and getting painfully hard in the process. 

Noctis was mouthing over his shoulder when he saw what he wanted. The tuft of dark, thick armpit hair trapped between Gladio’s arm and chest made his stomach flip. Noctis didn't know where the hell these primal urges were coming from but he didn’t care. “Oh, fuck.” He tried to focus on his breathing and not let his last shred of self-restraint slip through his fingers but it was getting to that point pretty fast. With a shaky hand Noctis held onto Gladio’s huge, globular deltoid and moved his arm outwards, exposing the root of his newfound fixation. 

Gladio just stared at him in confusion the entire time, seeing the obvious hunger in the prince’s eyes but not knowing what to think or do next, letting Noctis take the reins. Noctis jumped as he felt Gladio’s thick fingers (that he had imagined being inside him several times before) brush over his waistband. He swallowed dryly and whined, fingers digging into Gladio’s shoulders 

Gladio tapped the area a few times for emphasis. “Okay?”

He barely got the word out before Noctis was furiously nodding his approval. “Hold on a sec.” Gladio said as he started shifting under him. Noctis looked down between them as Gladio freed his own cock first, a shock that they could even fit in the confines of those shorts, and then reached inside of Noctis’ pants to do the same. He then reached behind him into his gym bag, producing a small bottle of lube. Noctis snorted. 

“Seriously? Who brings lube to fucking exercise?” All Noctis could see now was images of Gladio fucking some of the other glaives. Sure most glaives were pretty relaxed in general when it came to sex. He knew that. But the thought of Gladio fucking into one of them after training. Both of them slick with sweat just like the both of them were right now, Gladio pinning them against the wall and his huge fingers teasing around their fucked open hole—

“Why don’t you mind your godsdamned business for once, Princess?” Gladio emphasized the last word with a harsh squeeze of Noctis’ cock, causing him to yelp and jut his hips closer to Gladio’s. “I don’t think you want me jerking you off dry. Or am I wrong?” 

“N-not wrong. Please hurry.” Noctis pleaded with a roll of his hips. He wanted to get back to what he was doing. 

“I got you, baby. Relax.” Gladio warmed up the lube in between his fingers before slicking it over both of their achingly hard cocks, both moaning simultaneously at the relief. Noctis clung to his shield, rocking forward in his lap desperately. “Gods, Gladio. Fucking Six.” Gladio just hummed in acknowledgment and kept up his slow, teasing pace. Noctis was quivering again, moving Gladio’s deltoid once more to get a look at his armpit and the hair there before diving straight in, shoving his face into the area.

“What the fuck, Noct—”

Noctis was trying desperately not to embarrass himself and blow his load right now after being jerked off for a total of one whole minute. Gladio would never let him live it down if he did. But the taste of Gladio here….salty and so strong. Unlike other areas. And the smell was absolutely intoxicating. So humid and. Personal? It just smelled so much like him there. And gods after their workout it was just so arousing. Noctis licked in every crevice of his shield’s armpit, relishing in the taste and smell of sweat that came from adrenaline and feeling where his lymph nodes were, waiting just under his slick skin. Noctis shivered at the thought that Gladio could crush his skull right then if he wanted to. The pure strength his shield possessed made Noctis moan helplessly. Strength that enabled Gladio to wield a massive greatsword, bigger and heavier than probably Noctis and Prompto put together. The thought had him moaning between licks. 

“Holy shit, Noct. Fuck.” Gladio managed in between moans. “Who knew you were such a fucking freak, huh?”

Noctis stifled a laugh at that and continued, nuzzling into the warmth of his shield. He took a deep inhale of the musky scent, whining as he licked through the thick hair and felt Gladio’s hand on him even more now, stroking faster and faster. He really didn’t want to come now. He’d rather—

Noctis’ whole body stilled. 

“You good?” Gladio asked, stopping his strokes. Noctis wiggled his head back out from under his arm, Gladio’s heart fluttering at Noctis’ fucked up, messy hair and bright red face. He reached out to caress his prince’s quivering shoulders, thumbing over them affectionately. 

“Y-yeah. I wanna try….something.” Noctis barely got the last word out. He shakily got to his feet, cock aching in frustration after leaving Gladio’s warm hand. 

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Alright. What—”

“Kneel.”

Gladio blinked, stunned. “Okay.” He wriggled out of his shorts before bringing himself to a kneeling position, cock still obviously very hard and waiting for whatever Noctis was going to do to him. Noctis was almost wild with lust at this point but tried to remain collected as he walked to Gladio’s side with lube in hand. He ran a shaking hand through his beautiful retainer’s hair, briefly considering a royal decree in which he was never allowed to have any other hairstyle, and grabbed his huge arm once again. Noctis’ cheeks burned as he generously coated the expanse of Gladio’s armpit with lube, keenly aware of the way the larger man was breathing. Short, rapid bursts of air driven by unbridled arousal. Noctis swallowed, took hold of his dick, and placed it inside. Gladio moaned, low and loud, hand squeezing himself and stroking fast again. “Fucking hell. Killin’ me….”

Noctis started moving and it was a harsh pace, made harsher by the way Gladio stroked himself while also focusing on keeping his opposite arm closed tight as possible to give Noctis the tight heat he wanted. And gods was Gladio tight. In a daze, Noctis pulled out completely and thrust his cock against Gladio’s cheek, pulling his head back by grabbing fistfuls of his hair. “Taste it.” 

Gladio’s response was immediate as he surged forward to give the prince’s cock a few sucks before popping off of it, saliva running down his chin. He tasted his own sweat and the musk of Noctis’ cock all in one, and moaned low in his throat. This must’ve pleased Noctis because he received a quick “good” and pushed back in. 

Gladio’s staccato moans betrayed how close he was to coming.“How is it?” he managed, sounding strangled and desperate. 

Noctis whined but kept slamming his hips into him. “Fucking amazing. Gods….gonna...taste you again after….F-feel the. Ahhhh. Taste my come mixed in with your pheromones and sweat. Gonna be great.” 

The noise Gladio made was indescribable. Somewhere between a groan and a whine, and it went straight to Noctis’ cock. Noctis was going to come soon, he felt his orgasm building deep in his groin as he fucked Gladio’s armpit, feeling the combination of lube and sweat surrounding his dick. Gladio actually whined Noctis’ name as he came, splattering all over his own chest and hand. The visual was all Noctis needed and he tumbled over the edge soon after. His knees buckled a bit as he came and he slumped to the ground unceremoniously before collapsing on top of Gladio, both too exhausted to move. 

“That,” Gladio panted, “was not very prince-like behavior.” He winced as he felt The prince’s come drying on his torso and cursed under his breath. “Who knew the crown prince of Lucis was such a dirty slut. I mean….armpits? Really?” 

Noctis was so blissed out it was a wonder he could still hear anything. “It’s your fault anyway. Quit lifting weights so much.” Turning his face slightly, he picked a stripe up his retainer’s armpit once more. Gladio shivered. Noctis made a satisfied noise before feeling Gladio heaving him up to a standing position. 

“Come on. I got shit to do today.” Noctis groaned in protest but Gladio forced him upwards. “Can’t all be lazy spoiled princes like you.” 

Noctis stuck his tongue out at him and picked up his duffel bag. Gladio grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “Although.”

Noctis stilled. 

“Wouldn’t mine showering to get all this sweat and ya know. Other bodily fluids off. Can’t exactly show up to guard duty with your come drying on me. What do ya think, Prince Noctis? Think you can fit that into your schedule?”

Maybe training wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
